


Things Change. People do.

by SolriFairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After this I'm letting go of season eight, And then Shiro, He has some realizations, Lance has a talk with his mom, Lance's mom lays down the hard truth, M/M, Minor Hunay, Minor Shiro x Curtis, Pidge is mentioned, This is something we all need, post season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolriFairy/pseuds/SolriFairy
Summary: After talking with his mom and Shiro, Lance realized there were some things that needed to change.





	Things Change. People do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I decided to throw together after seeing everyone's feelings after season eight. As much as it is okay to pretend it didn't happen. I thought there were some people who thought it was hard to pretend it didn't exist, so, I made this as sort of a form of comfort while still having the canon as well.
> 
> Not to mention, I was pretty salty we barely got anything with Lance's family.

Looking at himself in the mirror used to be one his most favorite hobbies. Why wouldn't it be? Not taking a moment to gaze at his own beauty would be a crime. But after everything that happened... It began to be a difficult chore day after day, something he certainly never expected to happen. Nonetheless, that small pang on his heart whenever he spotted those marks got a little better every day. It still ended up being more bitter than sweet every time. 

"Lance!"

He got out of his small trance and ripped his eyes away from the mirror. Lance only wished he could leave those feelings and memories along with it, but he knew he didn't really mean it. Those memories still ended up being the best he's had.

So, he put up another smile on his face and walked out to see familiar furniture and faces that he missed seeing for so long. He recognized the voice belonged to his mama, she was sitting in the kitchen with a magazine on the counter. While he was in space he came to learn that she had a new favorite, that was the first thing he tried to commit to memory when he came home. 

Lance breathed in the smell coming from the kitchen and beamed. His father was cooking Ropa Vieja, one of his favorite meals. "Que pasó(What happened)?" Asked Lance. The smile on his lips grew, one thing he _really_  missed while being in space was speaking Spanish with his family. Needless to say, it was a breath of fresh air being able to do so.

"You have a visitor," his mother had a teasing smile on her lips. Something that made Lance just a tad wary. His mother could be pretty mischevious when she wanted to be. 

His father, Ernesto, spoke up, "Marie, para de molestar lo (stop bothering him). Lo estas asustando (you're scaring him)," he said, chuckling at his Lance's face. 

Marie sighed, "okay, okay. El esta afuera (he's outside)," she said, nudging her head towards the door. 

Before getting outside Lance assumed it was probably Hunk, but considering how busy he was with cooking around the galaxy, it wouldn't possible. It could also be Shiro, but Lance had just seen him a couple of days ago. Not to mention, her mother looked way too mischevious for it to be either of them. 

He finally got to the door and was met with a small breeze, it felt nice. Whenever he came outside it always reminded him of the reasons he had missed Earth in the first place. Lance then looked up at the darkening sky and got excited, it might rain soon. Whenever it rained he spent it the entire time outside, his family thought he was nuts the first time he did that, but after explaining why they ended up joining sometimes. 

"Hey, Lance. Nice to see you."

Lance shifted his gaze from the sky to see Keith standing there with Cosmo right behind him, looking bigger than ever. He was still wearing his Marmora uniform, something Lance found himself appreciating. He got rid of that thought as soon as it came, weird. 

"Keith," he said, "hey."

They bother stared at each other for quite a long time. Out of the corner of Lance's eye, he could Rachel getting ready to intervene and snap them out of their daze. Fortunately, Marco was holding her back. Lance would have to thank him for that later. 

"Um, what are doing here?" He finally asked. 

Keith scratched the back of his head, he looked a bit nervous. "Well, my mom and I came to visit Shiro, and my dad's grave," he explained, "she's with Shiro right now, so, I decided to come to see you."

"Oh." Lance was at a loss on what to say next. It had been a pretty long time since he'd seen Keith, last time they saw each other was when they took that second picture by Allura's statue which was some month's ago. There it was, that pang in his heart. He quickly tried ignoring it for the time being. He'd rather not let Keith worry. 

Speaking of, Keith still seemed nervous as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk," he said, "to, you know, catch up?" He asked. Lance didn't know if he was hallucinating, but he could've sworn there was a small blush on his cheeks. He deduced it might be the hot weather.

He nodded, "sure, let's go," he said, walking past Keith, who was currently frozen. Lance glanced behind him and held in a chuckle as Keith just stood there staring at his door. 

"You coming?" He asked. 

Finally, after Keith got over his shock he caught up to Lance, "yeah, uh, I think I might have to leave Cosmo though," he said with a laugh. Lance followed Keith's gaze and noticed that Sylvio and Nadia were busy playing with him. Cosmo looked overjoyed at all the attention. 

"They'll be fine," responded Lance, laughing along with Keith.

~Earlier with Rachel and Marco

Rachel groaned for the umpteenth time and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The ponytail was not helping at all, especially when it stuck to her back thanks to the sweat. It was tiring to work on a farm, sure sometimes it was fun, but not when it got hot. The small breezes helped from time-to-time but those were scarce. 

"Rachel quit whining."

She grumbled something under her breath at the sound of her brother's, Marco, voice. "I'm not whining," she defended, "this heat is scorching." Rachel wiped the sweat from her forehead again, her ponytail was beginning to give her a headache. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew Marco was rolling his eyes at her antics.

"Where is Lance anyway?" She asked, standing at her full height, "he's supposed to be helping us."

"Calm down, Rachel. Just give him time," he said, a sad expression on his face, remembered the story Lance said when he got back and Allura was gone. He realized it had been hard on him and he'd rather not make his baby brother feel worse.

Rachel wasn't having any of it though. "Come on, Marco," she reasoned, "he's had enough time, if we don't help him now he'll never move on." Though she would never say it to his face, she really was worried about him. As much as she could understand why he wanted time she was worried he might never move on and spend his life as a lonely farmer. Which definitely wasn't the life was meant for. 

She heard Marco walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know Lance as well as I do," he said softly, "he always  _in_  love, he never really... falls. But he needs more time." It was true Lance was instantly in love, he could never help himself, he always had a lot of love to share. A trait like that came with a lot of heartbreak. 

"Still, that's exactly why we need to talk to him," she persisted, "this time it might last his whole life. You know as well as I do being a farmer isn't something that suits him, he had real dreams." After he took his hand off her shoulder she knew he had nothing to counter her statement. 

Feeling the tense air around them Rachel decided to joke around, "geez, he brings home new marks on his cheeks and a cow," she said, "if you ask you me you should've brought home a man."

Marco let out a laugh and shoved her shoulder, "are you seriously quoting Mulan right now?" He asked. Rachel laughed with him and shoved him back.

Their small moment of laughter was interrupted when they heard a voice. "Um, excuse me?" They asked. 

They both simultaneously glanced up to see what they would after describe as a beautiful man. Rachel would date him in a heartbeat and if she was being honest, she'd let him run her over with a car and thank  _him._ "Uh, y-yes?" She asked, cursing at herself for stuttering. 

"Does Lance McClain live here?" He asked.

Rachel held in the groan threatening to escape, "goddamnit," she muttered. Of course, the cute guy was here for Lance, why wouldn't he be? Before answering she noticed the dog behind him, which definitely looked larger than normal ones.

"He's inside," Marco answered, "feel free to knock to let our mama know you're here."

The guy nodded and walked up to the door. As they watched his movements they noticed he was nervous, even more so when talking to Marie. They held in a laugh as she hugged him and urged him to come inside. It seemed like he declined given that she nodded and closed the door. After that, he began waiting right outside the door.

Rachel looked over to Marco, "you think there's another war coming soon?" She asked eagerly. 

Marco rolled his eyes, "don't think so."

"Damn," she mumbled. Unfortunately for her, she had to get back to the harsh reality of tending to the farm. Their chores were soon halted after hearing a startled yelp, it sounded like Nadia. They quickly shifted their gaze from the plants to see Sylvio and Nadia playing with the dog that guy brought with him.

Both Rachel and Marco took a moment to watch them, they let out a sigh of relief when the dog wasn't playing too rough with them. Rachel looked over to where that guy was standing and noticed that Lance was finally outside, but they were just standing there while staring at each other.

"Okay, that's it," she mumbled, "I'm going over there." 

Before she could even take one step closer, Marco held her arm. "Don't intervene," he whispered. Rachel scowled back at him but nodded. They both took to watching them to see what might happen. Rachel felt herself smile when she saw Lance laughing along with him. She watched as they both walked off on a path, both smiling and laughing.

"I haven't seen him smile like that since that day," commented Marco.

Rachel nodded, "yeah, maybe now he'll finally realize that it's not all just about girls," chuckled Rachel.

Marco hummed which soon turned into a laugh. 

 

* * *

 

 "So," began Lance, "how've things been with the Blade?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Things have been going pretty well," replied Keith, "I mean, now that things have changed." Sure, at first it was hard to transition from being warriors to humanitarians, or alienitarians? Keith wasn't sure, but it ended up being a huge success. Even Lotor's ex-generals did well during the transition, something Keith was initially worried about. 

Lance smiled, "that's great, man," he said, "you're all doing so amazing." He wasn't lying when he said that, he really was proud of his friends. It was always fun when Hunk came to visit and Lance joked with him being like Gordon Ramsey. Hunk always responded with the idiot sandwhich, but soon apologized afterward, not wanting to hurt Lance's feelings. It was all in good fun anyway.

Pidge was doing great things too. She always made fun his initial reaction when he first saw the robot she made, it definitely was a surprise. Lance always retaliated by teasing and asking if Chip, the robot, was her boyfriend. The kick to the shin wasn't enough to make him regret it.

"What about you, Lance?" Asked Keith, "you're just a farmer now?"

Lance nodded, "yeah, I mean, the war's over right?" He asked with a shrug and small laugh, "it seemed like this is what I was supposed to do." There weren't many other reasons as to why he decided not to be a pilot anymore. 

Keith's face fell, "I mean, wasn't being a pilot your dream?" He asked, "you made a whole rivalry out of it too." There was a teasing smile on Keith's lips when he saw how Lance tensed and his face got red.

"You're never gonna let that go, huh?" Asked Lance, playfully shoving Keith on the shoulder.

Keith shook his head, "nope, it's funny seeing you get embarrassed over it," he replied. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, playfully rolling his eyes, "Mr. I-cradled-you-in-my-arms." He smirked when he saw Keith's face fall into a frown.

"And I guess you're never gonna let  _that_  go, huh?" He asked, deadpan. Then Keith sharply turned to Lance, "wait, so, you do remember?!"

"Dude, I never forgot."

"But you said you didn't remember!"

"Don't remember saying that."

" _Lance_!"

 

* * *

 

When Lance finally got home the smile on his face with the time he spent with Keith didn't leave his face. It was fun being around old friends again, the time he spent with Pidge and Hunk was scarce but he barely ever saw Keith until now. He didn't know if it was just him, but he could've sworn Keith for more grizzled if that was even possible. Maybe it was the uniform. 

He opened the door to his house and noticed all of his family members were sitting around the living room, staring at him. Lance rose a brow, "something wrong?" He asked. They all shook their heads and continued staring. 

Lance crossed his arms, "then what's with all the staring?" He asked. 

Instead of answering like any other normal person, they opted for staring at him for a bit longer before going back to what they were doing. Lance shrugged at their antics and was about to go to his room until he heard the familiar pitter-patter coming from outside. He beamed when he realized it was raining. 

He began to walk towards the balcony, "I'll be outside," he called back to his family. He heard some okay's in response and a couple of hums, none of them got up to join him. Lance didn't mind though, it was nice listening to the rain along sometimes. 

When he got outside he immediately smelled the rain, it was hard to describe what Lance felt. After being gone for so long, smelling the rain and even feeling it on his skin was always so amazing. He could never get enough of it. Especially in the morning when it rains overnight, that was the best. Speaking of that, he hoped it lasted that long. He loves falling asleep to the sound of rain, it was soothing. 

Lance sat down and on occasion, stuck his arm out to feel the cold rain on his smooth skin. He sighed in bliss and began to roll up his pant legs so he could feel the rain there too. 

"You always did love the rain as a kid."

He jumped in surprise and glanced behind him to see his mom standing there. "Mama, you came to join me?" He asked. 

She didn't respond and just lifted her skirt to reveal her calves to stick her legs out into the rain just like Lance did. "I remember when you used to go outside to play in the rain and I got so mad when you tracked mud in the house," she recollected with a fond smile. Happy tears at the edge of her eyes when she remembered how small he was.

Lance smiled, he remembered that. It was always one of his fondest memories. "Yeah, you always took out your chancleta and threatened to hit me with it unless I dried myself off before coming inside," he said, chuckling as he remembered how afraid he was. Even now, despite being in an intergalactic, it was still one of the scariest weapons he's ever come across.

Marie let out a laugh, "yes," she said, "it did get you to pay attention to me, now, didn't it?" She asked. 

Lance then laughed, "yeah, I guess you're right," he replied. 

They both stayed sitting there in silence, the rain is the only source of noise between them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mom grab his hand and rub her thumb over his knuckles, it was comforting and warm. He gripped her hand a little tighter, as if afraid she was going to go away. 

"I'm not going anywhere, mi vida (my life)," she said softly while squeezing his hand back.

Lance nodded and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yo sé (I know), I just missed you all so much," he said, getting choked up. 

"Ay, mi nino, no llores mas (oh, my son, don't cry anymore)," she whispered while cradling him in her arms. She began to run her hand through his hair while giving his head a soft kiss on occasion. She whispered sweet words into his ear, something he desperately needed. 

If anyone had ever really asked Lance what he missed the most about earth, it would be this. His mother's embrace was the number one thing he missed more than anything, it was always so warm and safe. Nothing on this earth would make feel much safer than being here in her arms. Suddenly all those words he said to Allura were all lies. When he said he would go across the galaxy for her, it pains him that now he realizes he didn't mean it. He loved his family too much to ever consider leaving again.

Being in his mother's arms again after so long he just began to cry even more, but this time from guilty. He buried himself closer to warmth, "lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento (I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry)," he whispered over and over to his mother. All the memories of how he left without saying goodbye and he couldn't help himself, he made her worry for so long and his mother didn't deserve that. He felt like a terrible son.

But Maria didn't say anything, she didn't even think he had to be sorry. As much as she has worried over the years and cried for him, she was just happy to have him back. She only continued to say sweet words to him and began to rub his back in a soothing motion, the only way a mother knew how.

After what felt like ages of being in her arms Lance let go and wiped his eyes again. "Thank you, mama," he said, grabbing her hand again.

"No problem, mi vida (my life)," she replied, smiling. She began to rub his knuckles again. The silence came back, but it was never awkward, it was always nice. 

Maria then sighed, "mi vida," she said hesitantly, "why are you not living your life?" She asked. 

She wasn't facing him and staring at the rain, but she could feel that Lance was shocked by her question. "What do you mean?" He asked, "I'm happy here, tending to the farm and spreading Allura's message." He ignored the same pang in his heart when he said her name. He wondered if that would ever leave. 

His mother shook her head, "you can't lie to your mama," she said, shifting her gaze over to him.

Lance didn't want to meet her eyes and continued watching the rain drop down into the grass, creating the mud Sylvio and Nadia were gonna play in tomorrow. 

He never wanted to come to terms with the fact that he was probably wasting his life away by living at the farm, he just assumed this was the life he was meant for after the war. It felt like doing this for the rest of his life would suffice. 

When he didn't respond she continued speaking. "You and I both know you want more than this," she said, "you're just scared of leaving again. When you were a kid you were always so curious, I know you're still like that now. You always talked about wanting to see the stars up close that's why we stuck those star stickers in your room."

Lance almost wanted to fondly laugh at those memories, they were always such a happy and carefree time. He remembered whining to his parents for hours about wanting those stars up in his room, he still had them. 

"I know by that face you know I'm right," she said haughtily, "so, why are you still here? Are you really honoring her memory by staying on Earth and dwelling on the love you two shared in such a short time." Marie decided not to scold him on saying I love you so quickly, that's something Lance would figure out for himself.

"You're too young to already be living like me and papa," she said chuckling, "life's too short to take it slow. So, you need to decide what you really want to do and set out for it."

Lance took a moment and listened to the words she was saying. He didn't want to admit she was right, it was embarrassing to acknowledge that he gave up his dreams so quickly just because of Allura. He knew deep down somewhere she'd come back from stars and kick some sense into him for wasting his life like this.

"But what about you guys?" He asked quietly. As much as he wanted to go back to live out most of his life, he also didn't want to leave his family for so long again.

Marie huffed, "do you really think I'm going anywhere," she sassed, "I've waited over three years for you to get back to me. You're lucky people were around when you came home otherwise I would've taken off my chancleta (flip-flop) and hit you with it."

Lance shuddered at the thought, "no need for that," he said quickly.

"I know, I know," she laughed, "now, go live your life and someone to share it with along the way. That man I met earlier today seems like a good fit," she teased and began to laugh when he turned red.

"W-Wait... what?!" Exclaimed Lance. Something he never expected was for his mom to imply anything like that. That issue was something he stopped thinking about after being in a relationship with Allura.

Marie let out a big laugh when he stuttered. "You think I didn't notice with the way you two looked at each other," she teased, smirking.

Lance went quiet and let go of his mama's hand, he twidled his thumbs. Marie realized he was nervous with the way he played with his thumbs. "So... You're okay with it?" Whispered Lance, scared of what his mama's answer would be.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure we found out before you," she joked, "with the way you always complained about some boy at the Garrison whenever you called."

Lance went stiff and blush. He soon recovered. "Wait, so everyone knew before me?!" He exclaimed, "geez, am I always late on this stuff." He crossed his arms with a pout like a petulant child.

Marie grabbed his hand again, "you may have never been very observant with your own feelings, but you're always quick to notice others," she said. It was true, he was always the one to notice when Rachel had a new crush, Veronica got her heart broken, or when Marco got teased at school. He even managed to recognize when Luis was getting ready to propose to Lisa. Needless to say, he won the bet the family had placed.

Lance laughed, "I guess you're right about that," he replied, "but I just have one more thing I have to do before I make my decision."

Marie nodded, "whatever you need to do to make the right one."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Lance quickly got up to do what he talked to his mom about. Bidding goodbye to his siblings he set off to the directions of Shiro's house. Having already been there before multiple times he knew the way practically by heart. 

During his walk on the way there, he listened to nature and the sounds of people walking by, probably wanting to get away from the city life for a while. He knew that's what Shiro wanted when he finally got away from the battlefield. It was something he deserved. Lance was then brought back to their wedding day, it was a beautiful day and all of them couldn't be happier for Shiro. 

But, without their knowledge, he overheard a conversation Shiro was having with Keith about someone named Adam. That ended up being what Lance wanted to talk about. If anyone would understand his dilemma, it would be Shiro. 

Lance smiled brightly when he noticed Shiro and his husband, Curtis, were sitting outside sipping what Lance assumed to be coffee. "Hey, guys!" He called out causing them to look up from whatever they were doing and smile at him.

He quickly walked up to them and noticed Shiro had been busy reading a book while Curtis seemed busy with some paperwork. They both looked to have woken up quite a while ago as the coffee in their mugs wasn't letting out as much steam anymore. Not to mention, two empty plates were stacked up with forks near them. 

"Good morning," greeted Lance. 

"Morning, Lance. To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you this early in the morning," joked Shiro while putting down his book and crossing his arms. 

Lance crossed his arms with a triumphant smile, "well, I wouldn't want to derive you of seeing this beautiful face," he said haughtily and put a hand on his chin. 

Shiro laughed, "of course not. Anyway, was there anything specific you need?" He asked, his eyes shifting to Curtis who was busying himself with cleaning their plates and mugs.

He noted that Lance's body language changed, Shiro's brows furrowed for a split second when he noticed. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you Shiro, alone," he said. There was a small moment of guilt, he hoped Curtis didn't feel left out. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his feelings.

Curtis didn't seem affected though and smiled at him with a nod. "I'm just gonna go put these inside," he said, giving Shiro a small kiss before going back into their house.

Shiro then watched as Curtis left with a smile on his face and then turned back to Lance. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked. 

Lance quickly sat down and couldn't stop twidling his thumbs out of nerves. Out of nowhere he felt Shiro grab one of his hands, "don't be nervous Lance, you know you can tell your space dad anything," he joked with sincerity laced in his tone.

"Oh, so, now you admit it?" Asked Lance with a smirk while he crossed his arms.

Shiro chuckled and leaned back into his chair, "just don't tell anyone else or they'll never let me live it down," he replied.

"No promises," he teased, raising his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay." Shiro playfully rolled his eyes, "so, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, before I say anything... I promise I didn't mean to overhear, but I heard you and Keith talking about Adam," explained Lance. He knew who Adam was, he was one of Lance's flight instructors. They never spoke to each other very much, but Lance enjoyed his classes a lot back at the Garrison. When he taught he was always so vigilante and precise.

At the mention of his name, a fond smile grew on Shiro's face. "No harm was done," he said, "Adam was supposed to be my fiancé before I went off to Kerberos and well, you can see how that turned out." Even though it had been a long time since then Shiro still had that bittersweet feeling in his chest, but after getting married he looked back at those memories as sweet and ones to never forget.

Lance remembered the news of all the fallen pilots when they got back to Earth and Shiro delivered his speech. It was hard to hear that Adam perished with them despite Lance not wanting to believe it. "Well, how do not feel guilty when you think about him, you know? Like, you don't think he'd be upset you're with someone else?" He asked tentatively. 

Shiro rose a brow and then shook his head, "if I'm being honest, I'm pretty Adam would come back from the grave and kick me upside the head if he found out I was going to spend the rest of my life a lonely widow," he said with a chuckle. 

"But don't get me wrong," he continued, "I'll always love Adam, but now I have someone else to spend my life with and I think he'd be happy about that."

Lance nodded and hesitated in saying what he wanted to say, it was difficult to admit it. "Well, uh..." He trailed off, not being able to bring himself to continue talking.

"Lance," said Shiro causing Lance to look at him, "Allura would want you to be happy. Do you really think she'd be happy seeing you waste your life away without giving love a second chance?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lance turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears coming to his eyes. "No," he whimpered while taking in a sharp breath in hopes to stop himself from crying. 

Shiro smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "it's okay to cry," he said, bring Lance's head into his shoulder. He felt Lance freeze up for a moment before he felt his shirt begin to get wet, but he didn't mind. Shiro was just happy Lance let it all out.

After a while of Lance clinging onto Shiro like he was his lifeline he let go and wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Shiro," he mumbled.

"No problem," he responded, "now if I'm not mistaken I think Keith is still in his shack at the desert." There a slight tease in his tone which made Lance's face grow red.

"Did everyone know except me?!" He exclaimed.

Shiro only stood up and walked back into his house, "I'll see you later Lance," he called out before going inside.

Lance grumbled something under his breath and walked off. He had some decision making to do.

 

* * *

  

The next day most of Lance's time was spent in the garden of Altean juniberries he was planting. He enjoyed sitting here whenever he wanted to feel closer to Allura or needed to think. Usually, no one ever bothered him during this time, even Sylvio and Nadia could notice when he wanted some alone time sitting here. 

"Lance?"

He recognized that well, he even felt himself perk up at the sound of it. Looking up, he smiled, "Keith," he said, "hey."

Keith returned the smile and walked closer to him, "mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the spot next to Lance.

Lance shook his head, "I don't mind at all," he said, patting the free spot next to him. 

Keith sat down and Lance got a better look at him. "I see you ditched the Marmora uniform today and got out your leather jacket," he commented, "really adding to that emo aesthetic you used to have." 

Keith chuckled and shoved his shoulder, "only you could still find something to make fun of me for," he said, "at least now you can't call me mullet." He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed the nickname just a little bit. 

"Yeah, such a shame," said Lance sarcastically. He never said anything, but that hair really did grow on him. 

After a couple of moments of silence, Lance turned to him, "so, what brings you to my humble farm?" He asked, picking one of the flowers in front of him to admire it. 

Keith shifted a bit, "well, I just wanted to see you."

Lance felt his face begin to grow warm, "oh, really?" He asked.

He nodded, "what? Is that so weird?" Keith asked, joking.

Lance shrugged, "well, Hunk and Pidge seem pretty busy, so, they don't visit often," he said, putting the flower down. It's not like he blamed them, they were both doing important things for the future of the universe.

There was something deeper there that Lance was implying, it made Keith's face fall.  

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he responded softly, "we all have a part to play."

That was it. There it was. There was a small flicker of sadness in Lance's eyes. Usually, Lance always told Keith up front what he was feeling, but this time Keith was lucky enough to see something wrong. "We still have our own parts to play, Lance," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "our lives haven't ended yet and..." Keith hesitated on what he wanted to say next, but he knew it had to be said.

"Allura sacrificed herself so we could continue on and prevent any more problems in the universe," he said, squeezing Lance's shoulder slightly, "we're the future."

Lance just stayed there frozen, not knowing what else to say. Those conversations he had with Shiro and his mama were coming in to play along with Keith's words. They were all right, Lance was just too afraid to admit it. He was too afraid to come to terms with moving on, despite that being something Allura sacrificed herself for.

He hesitantly reached up to grab Keith's hand, "Keith-"

However, before he could say anything, he heard the sound of a can opening from someone nearby. He sharply turned his head to see Rachel standing there, "Rachel!" He yelled causing her to turn her head, "estábamos teniendo un momento (we were having a moment)!"

She didn't seem fazed by his yelling, "etoy tomando en cola (I'm having/drinking a cola)!" She responded easily. 

Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "vete (go away)!" He yelled back, growing annoyed. Instead of getting angry like Keith assumed she would, Rachel only laughed and walked away.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked, raising a brow. Keith had only every learned a very minimal amount of Spanish.

"Don't worry about it," Lance said quickly. The last thing he wanted right now was for Keith to tease him by saying they were having a moment.

Keith still stared at him with a raised brow, but said nothing. He shrugged.

"Anyway, as I was saying before," began Lance, "Keith... These past two days gave me a lot to think about and I wish noticed these things sooner. I never wanted to admit to myself that it would be time to move on to other things, I was a scared I didn't deserve it."

Keith was about to speak up until Lance interrupted him with a raised hand. "During our time with Voltron, it was one of best of my life. Even though there were times I was feeling like I didn't deserve a spot on the team, but you were there to help and give me a place. You even gave me advice before my date with Allura," he said, a warm feeling growing in his chest when he remembered all the shenanigans they got into together.

Lance may not have noticed at the time, but that was one of the first times he recalled those memories with a feeling of comforting warmth. "And I think I know what I want to do," he said finally.

Keith smiled, "I'll be with there with you," he said, holding his hand out. Lance nodded and clasped it with his, he pulled him into a hug. He felt Keith tense up but sink into it soon enough.

"Thanks, mullet," he said with a wink when he pulled away.

"You ruined it," Keith said deadpan, letting go of Lance's hand to stand up.

"Oh, come on!" Lance persisted, "don't lie, you totally missed the nickname!"

"I'm not saying anything."

"You totally did!"

 

* * *

 

After one heartfelt departure from his family, they all refused to say goodbye and said see you soon, Lance was on his way to the new Altea Coran had begun to establish with the other Alteans from Lotor's colony. Before going to see Coran he stopped at Allura's statue and smiled up at her.

He continued his walk to the castle but was stopped a couple of kids grabbing his legs. Lance beamed at the sight of them, "hey, guys," he said, "how've you been?"

They all then began to say several stories, one overlapping the other, but Lance seemed to understand completely with the way he replied and nodded his head. "I have to go do something important, but I promise I'll come back, okay?" He interrupted the rest of their babbles.

They looked upset but soon let go and agreed to his terms. Lance gave them a wave as they ran off to their parents, that's what Lance thought at least. Finally, he got to the castle and began to set out for Coran. He ran into various Alteans in the long, winding hallways but somehow he managed to find out where he was by asking them.

They said last time they saw Coran, he was in one of the studies. He set off to go find him and opened the door to the first one he found. Sure enough, he was there. "Coran," he said causing him to turn around. 

Coran smiled brightly at the sight of him, "Lance, my boy, how've you been?" He asked, bringing an arm to wrap around his shoulder.

Lance smiled, "great, but..." His smiled quickly fell as he thought of how he should word his next statement.

Coran rose a brow, "something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." Responded Lance, "I... I want to do more for Altea. I want to spread the message she fought for with all of you," he said, determined.

Coran looked stunned but only for a split second before he began to smile. "I think she'd like that," he said softly with a smile, walking over to Lance. He twiddled his mustache, "well, with the power vested in me, I will now dub thee an ambassador of Altea."

Lance smiled and chuckled a little at Coran's small speech. "Thanks, Coran, excited to be working with you," he said, holding his hand out.

Coran glanced down at his hand and grabbed it, he shook it. "As will I, my boy," he responded. 

~3 months later

"Glad we could come to an agreement."

The two stood up from the opposite ends of the table and met at the middle to shake hands. Everything went smoothly and thanks to Lance, Altea and Clartaran established a trade agreement. There was a feeling of pride settling in his chest as he walked out of the meeting and went to meet Hunk, who was there to serve the food. 

Lance finally found in the kitchen cleaning up all of his supplies. He stood at the door before walking in when Hunk's eyes landed on him. "Hey, man," he said, waving at his best friend.

"Hey, Lance," replied Hunk, "did everything go well?" He asked hopefully. At first, the Clartaranians seemed a bit fearful towards Altea after the war and learning about what happened 10,000 years ago. Hunk's cooking seemed to only manage to somewhat comfort them as far as he knew. 

"Of course it did. Between my smooth words and your cooking, why wouldn't it?" Scoffed Lance, crossing his arms with a smirk. 

Hunk laughed, "true." He went back to cleaning before he remembered something important and glanced up at Lance with a teasing smile, "you know... I heard Keith stopped by here."

At that Lance stiffened slightly with a blush on his cheeks, "really?" He asked nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, "didn't know that." He then began to scratch the back of his head, suddenly feeling antsy.

"Yep." Hunk shrugged, "don't know if it's true, but I think he wanted to meet you," he said nonchalantly. Keeping Lance in the corner of his eye to see how he reacts.

Lance froze for a moment with wide eyes before composing himself, "Um... I'll see you later Hunk!" He said quickly before running out of the room. 

Hunk laughed as Lance ran out of the room, "maybe they'll finally get together..." He muttered under his breath as memories of them dancing around each other came back. He groaned a little at the obvious pining from back then, needless to say, he really hopes it works out. 

"Is everything done?" 

Hunk brought himself back from his small distraction to see Shay standing there. He smiled, "all done," he said with a wink. 

Shay giggled with a small blush decorating her cheeks, "let's get going then."

 

* * *

 

When he finally got out of the Clartaran palace his eyes darted from place to place in hopes spotting Keith. It took quite a long while at first and asking a  _lot_  of Blade members who were here with Keith, but eventually, he figured where he was.

After getting there Lance spotted Keith sitting somewhere in what looked like grass, staring at what looked similar to a sunset on Earth. He smiled and quietly walked up to him, "is this giving some weird sense of deja vu, or is it just me?" He asked, chuckling when he saw Keith jump.

"Didn't anyone ever tell it's rude to sneak up on someone?" He asked, raising a brow and crossing his arms.

Lance scoffed, "that used to be, like, your job with the blade. You should've been able to sense me from a mile away," he responded, sitting down next to him. Keith rolled his eyes again with a smile and went back to looking at the sunset.

Not being able to take the silence, Lance spoke up. "You know, I think I'm getting the hand of some of these Altean customs," he said proudly with a wink, looking over at Keith.

Keith smiled, "never doubted you for a second." He never doubted Lance's ability to excel at anything he put his mind too. That's why Keith always trusted him as his right-hand man, Lance never let him down.

He let his eyes trail away from the sunset and to Lance's hand, the same hand that had pulled the trigger to save him countless times. Keith stared at it for a long moment, itching to feel it. Fear was there, however. Despite everything that had happened between the two of them, would Lance really ever come to love someone like him? He wasn't anything like Allura, she was leagues better compared to him.

Keith let in a shaky breath. Out of all those times being impulsive came easy, this was the one time it was hard to do, the one time he needed that courage. He let in another breath and spoke.

"Lance-"

"Keith-"

They both interrupted each other and laughed. They both gestured for the other to go first and laughed again.

"Just go first, mullet," Lance said fondly.

Keith pouted and muttered, "it's not a mullet, but fine."

He let his eyes trail down to his hand and decided might as well cause may not be the first time, but it might be the last. Keith hesitantly grabbed it and held it in his, not daring to look up at Lance's face.

"Lance," he began, "You talked about how you didn't deserve a place on the team, but that wasn't true. If anything, you were more deserving than me. You helped me become a leader when I doubted myself and didn't think I was capable of handling it. You helped me keep a level head when I messed up and fixed my mess alongside me. -" Keith smiled when he remembered Lance always being there beside, ready to follow him- "during our time with Voltron, I realized what it felt like to have a family and wanting to protect the people I love... And... What I'm trying to say is..."

Keith went quiet and kept a tight grip on Lance's hand, scared of what he wanted to say next. He tried to force himself and glanced up Lance's face. He ended up being taken aback when he saw.

Lance had tears in his eyes along with a light blush on his cheeks. Before Keith began to frantically try to make him stop crying, Lance wiped his own tears threatening to escape his eyes. "I think I know what you're trying to say, mullet," he said, laughing.

"Don't ruin it."

"Not trying to."

They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes before closing them and leaning in.

The kiss they shared at the sunset was almost enough to make Keith pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And if he wasn't mistaken, Lance was ready to do the same.

~1 year later

Whenever anyone stood in front of that statue there was always a sense of inferiority, like they weren't worthy enough to be anywhere near it. But for everyone on Team Voltron, they gazed up at the statue with a feeling of pride that they had the opportunity to fight alongside her. However, one of them always felt a bittersweet ache there. 

Things changed. As do people.

Now when Lance stared up at her, it all started to feel so much sweeter. The time they spent together was fleeting, it was something Lance would cherish. During their romance, Lance didn't have any time to just  _fall_  in love. With the war going on, he felt it had to happen quickly, so, in case anything happens, there would be no regrets.

He walked a bit closer and placed a juniberry flower at her feet, she would've loved seeing those flowers bloom. He looked down at his feet and chuckled.

He jumped when he felt someone tug at his hands, looking back Lance saw Keith standing there. "Ready to go?" He asked, a smile evident on his face.

Lance nodded, "yeah." No hesitation was in his tone as Keith led him away from the statue. With Keith, there was no hesitation. When he fell, he really  _fell_. Their romance was one they had time to cherish and allow for it to grow.

As Keith walked forward Lance took one last glance at her with a smile.

_'Thank you.'_

He couldn't feel it at the time, but she heard his words and smiled.

_'You're welcome, Lance.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> KICK.
> 
> Also, unlike Voltron, I made the poster for season eight more relevant here! In the end, Lance is holding Keith's hand while looking back at Allura, but instead, he's smiling. And yes, I know Lance acknowledged the moment in season two for like a second, but I decided it'd be funny to include it here.
> 
> BTW, if there's anything wrong with the Spanish let me know because despite being from PR, I'm only good at speaking not writing...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you're looking for more Klance fics check out the Galtean Klance fic that I'm working on!


End file.
